project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Mining Leveling Guide
This Guide was created by Epzilon The increased experience rate on professions (roughly double the leveling speed) should significantly increase the rate at which mining levels, making it so one lap is often enough to continue to the next zone. In addition, gathering professions give xp, so you'll be able level your character as you level your profession somewhat if you would prefer non-combat leveling. Also, you have a chance to get Mystic Orb Shards as you mine from veins. Make sure to bring a Mining pick. Lastly, you only need to go get higher ranks of Mining if you're leveling the skill as you level up your character without logging off. Otherwise, Ascension will automatically set your skill maximum to be five times your character level whenever you log in. Mining Route (Alliance) '1-75' Elwynn Forest: There is a very large amount Copper Ore in the Fargodeep and Jasperlode mines. The amount of veins in there should be enough level you very quickly. Westfall: The mountains near Moonbrook as well as both inside and outside the Deadmines has plenty of both Copper and Tin veins to mine. Dun Morogh: Gol'Bolar Quarry, while full of troggs, has plenty of veins available for Dwarf and Gnome players. Loch Modan: The mountain caves all around zone in addition to the Ironband Excavation Site should be perfect for finding the ore you need Darkshore: Stay around the eastern mountains and this will be perfect for low level mining for Night Elves. '65-150' Duskwood: Stay around the mountains surrounding the Twilight Grove as well as caves near the ogre mounds in the south side of the zone. Hillsbrad Foothills: Azurelode Mine as well as the mountains bordering the river should have plenty of ore to help you level. Careful near Tarren Mill. Redridge Mountains: The Northern end has plenty of veins to collect. The Barrens: The Barrens, while a very large zone, has large amounts of veins including Tin around its mountain tops. If you don't have an early mount, consider a smaller zone. '125-230' Arathi Highlands: There is a ton of Iron ore in the north-western ogre caves as well as along the northern mountains. To the eastern mountains and southern troll caves has large amounts of Mithril to level you. This is one of the best zones to level mining in the game. Watch out near Hammerfell due to the high leveled Horde Guards. Alterac Mountains: The Ruins of Alterac have plenty of veins to mine as well as the northern mountains in the zone. Badlands: The Northern side will have iron, but the south as well as far eastern and western mountains will have mithril for you to collect. Tanaris: Stay near the mountains, circling around those in the middle of the desert. '230-300' Un'Goro Crater. Just circle around the entire zone, but take some time when you reach the southern end to circle Fire Plume Ridge in the center of the zone for plenty of Rich Thorium Veins. Eastern Plaguelands: stay alongside the mountains and you'll find plenty of Thorium. Winterspring: Lake Kel'Theril in addition to the mountain borders past the fork contain plenty of Thorium, be careful of the demons in Darkwhisper Gorge. Burning Stepps: The ogre mound contains Mithril, but all around the borders of the zone exists plenty of Thorium to be mined. This is a very popular location for max level miners to mine for ore. Sithilus: The mountains and ridges contain plenty of ore, but the bugs can get cumbersome to deal with over time. Be mindful of Setis, lest he mine you. Mining Route (Horde) Once you can reach Hillsbrad foothills, the mining routes between factions cross and are essentially the same. '1-75' Durotar: Contains a very large amount of copper and should be the perfect place for Orcs and Trolls to start leveling mining. Stay around the hills, mountains, and ridges. Mulgore: Perfect for Taurens, stay south of Thunder Bluff while you go around the border of the zone. Tirisfal Glades: For the Forsaken, stay around the mountains and hills, but be wary of Scarlet Monestary. Do not cross into the Western Plaguelands. The Barrens: You can come here to start mining, but the zone is very large. Consider having a mount if you're going to focus mining in The Barrens. '65-150' The Barrens: As stated earlier, contains plenty of both Copper and Tin to level you, but is an extremely large zone. Stonetalon Mountains: More of a Horde than Alliance zone, you can mine along the hills and ridges here towards the end of this range. Hillsbrad Foothills: Azurelode Mine as well as the mountains bordering the river should have plenty of ore to help you level. Careful near Tarren Mill. This zone works great for both Horde and Alliance. Be careful about Southshore. Thousand Needles: Stay along the mountains and hills. The caves also contain plenty of Tin as well as potentially some Iron. '125-230' Arathi Highlands: There is a ton of Iron ore in the north-western ogre caves as well as along the northern mountains. To the eastern mountains and southern troll caves has large amounts of Mithril to level you. This is one of the best zones to level mining in the game. Horde shouldn't have to go near Refuge Pointe, but you may find an extra vein or two near it. Alterac Mountains: The Ruins of Alterac have plenty of veins to mine as well as the northern mountains in the zone. Badlands: The Northern side will have iron, but the south as well as far eastern and western mountains will have mithril for you to collect. Tanaris: Stay near the mountains, circling around those in the middle of the desert. '230-300' Un'Goro Crater. Just circle around the entire zone, but take some time when you reach the southern end to head towards the center of the zone. Circle Fire Plume Ridge for plenty of Rich Thorium Veins. Eastern Plaguelands: stay alongside the mountains and you'll find plenty of Thorium. Winterspring: Lake Kel'Theril in addition to the mountain borders past the fork contain plenty of Thorium, be careful of the demons in Darkwhisper Gorge. Burning Stepps: The ogre mound contains Mithril, but all around the borders of the zone exists plenty of Thorium to be mined. This is a very popular location for max level miners to mine for ore. Sithilus: The mountains and ridges contain plenty of ore, but the bugs can get cumbersome to deal with over time. Be mindful of Setis, lest he mine you. Smelting Guide If you want to spend gold to buy ore, you can easily get a large amount of the levels through smelting alone, allowing you to start at higher level zones. Remember, your skills level at around 2 times the rate on Ascension. Remember, the ore values are an estimate and may be more or less depending on your luck. Copper Bar, Learned at level 1, Smelt from 1-65, 40x Copper Ore Tin Bar: Learned at level 65, Smelt from 65-75, 15x Tin Ore Bronze Bars: Learned at level 65, Smelt from 75-90, 15x Copper Bar and 15x Tin Bar Silver Bar: Learned at level 75, Smelt from 90-125, 35x Silver Ore Iron Bar: Learned at level 125, Smelt from 125-155, 30x Iron Ore Gold Bar: Learned at level 155, Smelt from 155-175, 20x Gold Ore Mithril Bar: Learned at level 175, Smelt from 175-230, 55x Mithril Ore Truesilver Bar: Learned at level 230. Smelt from 230-250, 20x Truesilver Ore Thorium Bar: Learned at level 250. Smelt from 250-290, 40x Thorium Ore Mine Thorium until 300. Category:Guide Category:PvE Category:Profession